


kiss each other clean

by aventurine



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, both are consenting adults, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventurine/pseuds/aventurine
Summary: clementine and louis have some time to themselves





	kiss each other clean

It’s late when Clementine and Ruby return to Ericson’s. The last remnants of sunlight turning the horizon red-orange and fireflies dart about over the forest floor. Ruby carried a basket heavy with the fruits of today’s successful fishing trip, and Clementine couldn’t help but feel a smile bloom knowing they’d have food for another week at least.

AJ rushed to greet her and peered curiously into the basket. “I’ve never seen that kind before-“ he pointed a finger at a slimy yellow fish with bulging eyes, “it’s ugly.”

Clementine raised an eyebrow, but Ruby replied first, “It’ll taste good and that’s what matters,” she spoke and set the basket on the table where Willy and Omar were already busy gutting them. “I guess,” AJ shrugged, “unless its ugly and… poisonous.”

“I’m pretty sure its just a giant goldfish, AJ, Its fine.” She said and AJ gave her a quizzical look, remembering the time she had told her about her pet fish Peanut she had when she was little.

“I’m gonna go clean up, I’ll be back in time for dinner” She said and set off towards the main building.

As soon as she’d entered the main building, she could hear it, that soft piano drifting through the halls and echoing through the empty rooms. On cue, she felt her muscles loosen and the tension in her body all but melted away.

She followed the music down the hallway and stopped to watch Louis as his fingers danced over the keys effortlessly. Before she had come here, before she had met him, she never put much thought to music. But now she had come to realize just how happy it made her, it took her to a different pace for a moment, a place before walkers.

At the end of the song Louis turned around to face her, beaming. 

“Hey,” she smirked, “how long did you know I was there?”

“Well I’ve gotta say your crutches can be a little loud,” he tapped the space on the seat next to him, “no match for my spectacular hearing.”

She feigned offence and sat down beside him as gracefully as she could manage.

“You got back pretty late, everything go okay?”

“Yeah, the fish were biting good closer to dusk and we kind of lost track of time,” she spoke and looked down at her dirty clothes, “I smell gross but we caught enough for a week at least.”

Louis kissed the top of her head, earning a soft contented noise. “ah, what would we do without our breadwinner?”

She was about to reply when he took her hand in his and stood up. “Anyway, speaking of dirty, I have a surprise for you.”

Clem raised an eyebrow.  
“Wait, uhm I didn’t mean it in that way,” he blushed, “unless you-“ _Yes you do mean it in that way stop lying._

“you’re adorable,” Clem smiled and shook her head, faint red on her cheeks. 

Louis cleared his throat and handed Clementine her crutches, “C’mon, you’ll like it.”

And with that, he led her down the halls towards the locker rooms.

“Ok Louis, very funny,” Clementine said and rolled her eyes as they arrived at the entrance to the communal shower room. “I can take a hint.”

Louis only smirked and led her into the room. 

 

In one corner next to the shower stalls was a large claw-foot bathtub. A little rusted, but in surprisingly good condition, and filled with water. Unlit candles on the floor surrounded it. As she walked closer, she noticed little flower petals floating on the surface.

“I, um, couldn’t find rose petals so I just used some random flowers I found” Louis chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly . 

“Louis!” Clementine gushed and flung her arms around him, “you did all this?”  
“Mhmm.” He hummed. “You deserve some time to relax.”

He took a moment to light the candles, then reached forward to feel the water in the tub.

“It’s still warm.”

Clementine extended a curious finger into the water and was surprised to find it felt like it had just come out of a heated tap. “How did you manage to do this?”

“It involves fire and big rocks, I’ll explain later.” He said and admired just how happy she looked for a moment. “No need to thank me, you should get in before it gets cold though.”

She steadies herself, then rises as best she can manage with only one leg, and kisses him. His hand travels to her neck to pull her closer.

When they part, they’re both flushed and panting.

“You going to join me?” Clem speaks softly in the space between them. Not looking into his eyes, rather letting her eyes wander down to his lips. Ever so slowly she takes off her jacket, her boot, but stops at her shirt.

Louis didn’t say anything, hypnotized by the woman in from of him he pulled her forward and let his hands ghost against the soft skin around her hips for a moment. Sure, they had fooled around a few times, but they’ve never been completely bare. Heat prickled against his skin and his clothes suddenly felt much too restrictive.

“I can’t pretend like I didn’t want to hear that,” he smirked and helped her pull her shirt over her head.

She let out a breathy, pleading sound when his warm hands teased the newly exposed flesh, skirting around the places she really wanted him to touch. He gently unclasped her bra and set it in the growing pile of clothes around them.

Clem crossed her arms around her chest reflexively, obscuring them from his heated gaze. “Nuh uh, not until you get undressed first.”

He didn’t need more convincing. Hastily he shrugged off his coat and shirt till all that was left was him, standing there in this underwear. She couldn’t help but scan his frame, lanky but corded with muscle and dusted with freckles, especially around his shoulders. Her eyes traveled lower but stopped when she realized he was watching her with a cocky expression.

“Like what you see?” he teased with a smile and yes, she _really, really did_ , but did he have to be so corny about it?

“Idiot,” she sighed, but the amusement in her eyes betrayed her.

He brought their bodies closer and the touch of their bare skin sent shockwaves down her spine. His mouth found her earlobe and mouthed at the sensitive skin, before he undid the rest of her clothes. _God, he had no business being this sexy. It’s not fair._

Eventually they were bare, no pieces of clothing to conceal one another. Clementine had closed her eyes sometime during his barrage of soft kisses, letting the feeling of his lips strike a fire inside her and turn her thoughts to smoke.

When they finally did get free of each other’s touch long enough to remember just why they were there in the first place, Louis climbed into the tub first and guided her into it, careful to mind her missing leg and steady her so she wouldn’t slip. When that warm water enveloped her she couldn’t help but let out a shameless moan. It was exactly what she needed. When was the last time she had a hot bath? She couldn’t remember.

As gently as they could manage, they found a comfortable position. She straddled him with eyes closed in bliss and a dreamy look on her face. Feeling the way his chest fell and rose, the unmistakable hardness pressing eagerly against her thighs, how he shivered when she buried her head into his neck.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “for all of this.”

She felt him smile and trace soft, soothing circles on her back, “I know how to treat a woman.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Jokes aside- I know you’ve been having… ghost leg pains?” is that what they’re called?”

“I think they’re called phantom pains, but that was close,” She chuckled.

“Ghost leg pains sounds cooler.”

“Louissss.”

“Ruby said this might help with them, relax your muscles, you know?” His hands strayed down to trace her hip bones, and then down to her thighs to continue massaging.

“It’s definitely working,” she sighed into his touches, “but I can think of other ways to relax.” She said, punctuating her words by shifting her leg so it brushed with purpose against his dick.

Now _that_ got the reaction she wanted. Louis hissed sharply and jerked into the touch, his badly neglected desire flaring back up in an instant. With shaky hands he pulled her hips down again, angling it so she could grind firmly onto him. This time they both shook with the feeling. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

“Louis please-” she groaned softly, “please touch me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

He followed a trail, starting with her breasts. He nipped at the soft skin there and made a mental map of the freckles and scars scattered across her body.  One he could only guess was from a bullet grazing her right under her ribs, an old gash on her forearm, a sharp line of scar tissue on her hip from the blade of a knife. He ran a finger over them all and planned to ask her the story of each one. But now was not the time. Instead, an oval shaped birthmark under her right breast caught his fascination the most. She twitched with the touch, caught off guard by her own ticklishness.

A mischievous grin spread across his face.

“Don’t you dare,” she laughed and wriggled under his teasing of the sensitive area, “this isn’t what I meant when I asked you to touch me.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific then,” he purred and just the sound of him saying that was enough to send a bolt of _need_ right to her core.

She took his hand in hers and guided him down to the dark curls between her legs, stopping when his fingers brushed against her clit. Louis sucked in a breath and stared at her wide-eyed, suddenly having lost his bravado.

“Are you-,” he shivered when she began to move against his fingers, “sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

He scanned her face for signs of objection but only saw those brown eyes pleading for him, pupils blown wide and brimming with desire _._ The moment his fingers delved into her folds, finding hot and slick flesh, she unabashedly moaned into his neck _._ And _fuck,_ his dick twitched at the sound like it had a mind of its own and judging by the way she grinned she had felt it too.

His fingers quickly found their purchase and began circling that little nub of flesh and Clem felt like she could cry.

All the pent-up frustration from being so busy these last couple of weeks was coming to a head, fiery and overwhelming all at once. They hadn’t gotten this far before, they’d come close on the bell tower but were interrupted when Aasim came to fetch Louis to his hunting shift.

Louis used his other hand to try and relive some of his own pressure, stroking his dick with jerky motions and groaning into the touch.

She joined his ministrations with her own hands, letting her thumb tease the head.

“Fuck -,” he gasped and prayed silently he wouldn’t cum then and there.

When his fingers sped up all she could do was arch against him, muscles coiled and _so close so close please don’t stop._

“Lou I-“ she heaved in a breath, “I want you inside of me.”

His hand stilled, earning him a frustrated groan.

“I-“

“ _Please_.”

“Shit, hold on-“ He nearly slipped on the wet tile floor as he rushed out of the tub to scour though the pile of clothes in the corner. A few agonizing seconds later he found what he was looking for in his pocket and slid himself back into the water with an apologetic grin. In his fingers he triumphantly held up a condom.

“You would not believe how hard it was to find one of these,” he gave her a lopsided smile that just barely concealed his anxiety.

“I can imagine.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?“ He questioned softly. Neither of them had done this with anyone before and that terrified him more than he’d like to admit.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more in my life.”

He laughed so hard his body quaked, looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her hard. It was clumsy and their teeth clacked but it made her heart flutter.

Much to her appreciation he finally returned his hands between her legs, laving attention on her clit but also testing just how wet she was. One finger found her entrance and pressed into it hesitantly. The reaction was immediate, she wrapped her arms around his neck to get into a more comfortable position and urged him onward. Another finger joined the first with little protest, enveloped in tight-hot flesh.

Encouraged by the breathy sounds she was making- Louis got bolder. With a fluid motion he buried his fingers to the hilt and Clem cried obscenities into his neck.

Fuck it.

She shivered when he removed his fingers. Watched him fumble with the condom with trembling hands, slip it onto himself and then cast her a questioning glance. She kissed the corner of his mouth. As if to say _Louis, there’s no one on this earth id rather be losing my virginity to please stop doubting yourself._

He positioned himself at her entrance and she eased herself down until he slipped inside.

“Shit,” came her gasp of one-part from satisfaction- _finally, finally, finally-_ and one-part pain.

His hands held her in place while she adjusted. It wasn’t nearly as bad as she had expected, the pain already starting to ebb away. Gently she lowered herself, taking him into her heat inch by inch until he was buried as far as he could go. Louis’s breath came in short, shallow huffs and she could feel him straining to keep himself as still as possible. His fingers dug into her thighs.

“God, Clem-”

She rose herself up till he was almost out and then thrust back down.

That seemed to break whatever self-control Louis had held, because in a moment she was flipped around, her back against the cool metal of the tub. The water had long gone cool but neither of them cared.

He thrust into her like a man possessed.

She was teetering on the edge and unable to do much more that bite her lip, so hard it bled, to stifle a cry.

And all at once that wonderful pressure inside her reached a crescendo and she saw stars.

Louis was surprised he had even lasted a second inside her. When her walls clamped down on him like vice, he moaned her name in the sweetest voice. He made a couple feeble jerks, buried himself inside her deeper than he thought imaginable and spilled himself inside her.

When her ears finally stopped ringing, she only heard her heartbeat and their desperate heaving.

 He didn’t move for a long time, he just held her there and relished the feeling of being in her for a few precious moments. His hands traced her skin mindlessly.

 Eventually the coldness of the water broke them from their trance, and he pulled out of her with a shiver. She felt boneless and tired and satiated, like she needed to sleep for a year.

“So…,” he hummed, “you feelin’ more relaxed?”

A snarky retort didn’t come. Instead she yawned wide and stretched her arms with a satisfied grin.

“Mhm.”

As much as he’d have liked to spend an eternity here with her, he knew the others would probably start to get worried if they didn’t turn up soon. He left the tub and slipped on his jeans.

Clem tried to get out on her own, but her traitorous balance and exhausted body made it damn near impossible. He unfolded a nice, soft towel and wrapped her in it like a child.

In one motion he lifted her up into his arms and suddenly she was being carried, bridal-style, back to his room.

“Louis if someone sees us you’re dead,” she mock-struggled against his hold, trying to hide her grin.

“Shh, they’re probably all at dinner right now.”

Somehow, they made it back to his room uninterrupted.

 

Later, when Louis came outside to fetch him and Clementine some food, he would lie. Say that her leg was just hurting her and she was resting. Judging by the glances Aasim, Willy and Ruby gave each other as he practically strutted away- they didn’t quite buy his story.


End file.
